Les contare una historia
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: Unos amigos una vez me contaron, que su amor era prohibido pero pudo florecer. Tal vez solo necesitaban un poco de ayuda de cupido.


**Les contare una historia**

Hoy les contare una hermosa historia de amor que ocurrió un 14 de febrero. Dos grandes amigos míos quisieron decir al fin si al amor:

El olor a chocolate embragaba al pelirrojo. Amaba molestar a su prima Lucy pero estaba consciente de que era una gran cocinera, sobre todo cuando se trataba de dulces. Él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para molestar a la segunda persona a quien más amaba fastidiar.

-¿Lucy como logras hacer dulces tan buenos? -pregunto saboreando una galleta recién horneada

-No lo sé, solo me salen así -respondió despreocupada

-Molly deberías dejar de leer esos estúpido libros que nadie entiende -empezó con su tarea de molestar a su prima favorita

-Ni porque te comieras este libro lo entenderías. ¿Por qué no maduras un poco y dejas de ser el ignorante que eres? -pregunto a la defensiva su prima y se alejó del lugar rápidamente

-¡Pero ni por que sea San Valentín dejan de pelear! -exclamo Lucy harta de sus discusiones

Fred sin vacilar se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo en busca de Molly, alguien que más que una prima era el amor prohibido que lo torturaba. Al fin la consiguió en el jardín de la madriguera intentando atrapar algunos nomos que corrían temerosos. Aprovecho la oportunidad para leer algunas hojas de aquel libro que ella cuidaba con su vida "flores en el ático" había leído una reseña y era suficiente para atacarla y ganar la batalla, una batalla que estaba en juego desde hace mucho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto repentinamente Molly a ver la presencia de su primo.

-Nada, solo pienso lo descarda que eres -contesto como si le hubieran preguntado la hora

-¿Disculpa?

-Tienes días hablando de lo fuerte que es el amor de los protagonistas de este libro. Sabes no eres la única que lees -respondió decidido a ganar esta guerra.

-¿Has leído el libro? -pregunto tragando saliva.

-Tal vez. Dime Molly ¿Por qué no aceptas mi amor? -pregunto con una sonrisa irónica-, no me respondas yo lo sé "somos familia esto no debe ser es incestuoso", pero te la pasas alabando el amor de ¿dos hermanos? ¿acaso eso no es incestuoso? -pregunto esperando una respuesta más inteligente que la que obtuvo.

-¡Es solo un libro! -respondió quitándolo de las manos de su primo- ¡No puedes comparar la realidad con un libro! Tienes que entender que tu supuesto amor solamente es amor familiar. Fred la familia no se enamora.

-¿Qué sabes tú? -se defendió su primo- ¡Tú solo luchas con tus sentimientos! Molly te he escuchado pelear contigo misma sobre lo que sientes.

-Basta Fred ¡Déjame en paz!

Las orejas de Fred se pusieron rojas y tal vez salió un poco de humo de ella, tomo a su prima por la muñeca y la pego contra un árbol dispuesto a que lo escuchara. Molly en vez de evitarlo o escapar de su primo lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco lo más que puso, pero se detuvo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Te detienes? -pregunto Fred a un centímetro de sus labios.

-No deberíamos…

-Termina lo que empezaste.

-Esta mal

Sin intentar pelear más, se separó de ella y se alejó entro a la madriguera subió escaleras arriba, se sentó en su cama solo a ver la luna desde su ventana. Estaba harto, harto de siempre escuchar lo mismo "¡¿Qué puede saber ella si es amor de familia o no? Ni si quiera entiende que es lo que siente ella misma" pensó muy irritado el pelirrojo. Escucho el crujido de su puerta y se volteo bruscamente.

-¿Fred te sabes la historia de San Valentín? -pregunto la castaña mientras se sentaba junto a su amor prohibido

-No

-Pues es muy bonita:

_Valentín era un sacerdote en el siglo III. En esa fecha se perseguían a los muggles cristianos, que es una religión. Estaba prohibido casarse porque su rey pensaba que los que no tenían matrimonio peleaban mejor que los que estaban casado. Valentín no acepto esta ley así que hacia la unión a escondidas, él decía que el amor nadie lo puede impedir. Su nombre era importante, era el salvador de los enamorados; pero esta noticia llego a los oídos del rey y fue a verlo un 14 de febrero. Y Valentín se encontró muerto un 14 de febrero. Desde ese día los enamorados le brindaban homenaje al que siempre dijo si al amor._

-Claro, solo es una historia. La verdad es otra.

-¿Por qué me lo dices Molly?

-Es que estaba pensando que tal vez deba ser como Valentín y…

-¿Iras a casar a todos los enamorados? -pregunto soltando una risita burlona

-No me refiero a eso. Tal vez deba de ser como Valentín que siempre le dijo si al amor y seguir el ejemplo de los personajes de mi libro ¿no crees?

Pasaron tres segundos para que el pelirrojo entendiera, sujeto a su amor prohibido por la nuca y la beso apasionadamente. No sé qué pudo pasar después, ninguno de mis dos amigos quiso contármelo pero puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones. ¿Si es una relación incestuosa? Tal vez, pero el amor llega y no se le pueden cerrar las puertas..

-Feliz San Valentín Fred -dijo acariciando la espalda desnuda de su primo

-Feliz San Valentín mi amor

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste y dejen reviews<strong>


End file.
